


playmates

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [173]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Acerola has a lot of things she wants to show Allister.
Relationships: Acerola/Onion | Allister
Series: Commissions [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 21





	playmates

She can tell that Allister is still not exactly sure about all of this, but Acerola just tugs on his hand, leading him forward as she asks, “So, it’s right up ahead?”

“Y-yeah,” he mumbles, probably blushing furiously beneath his mask, but she has not managed to get him to take it off for her. She managed to snatch it once, to get a look at how cute he is, but after that, he was even more guarded, and yet, she knows that he does not actually dislike her.

Ever since coming to Galar for a visit, she has taken quite an interest in another young ghost trainer, and slowly, she has built a friendship with him. His shyness is a sharp contrast to how playful and forward she is, but that just means that she takes the lead whenever she has the chance, slowly bringing him into more and more, until finally, she has convinced him to take her out into the Wild Area, where he knows that training is the furthest thing from her mind.

Once he tells her about this creepy area that he likes to go to for training and looking for ghosts, she is unable to get her mind off of it. After all, if there is one interest that the two share, it is a love of creepy places, finding them to be more peaceful and inviting than anywhere else. And if she were just going out here with him to train or look for ghosts, he would not be as nervous right now, but their relationship has been heading in a specific direction, and he can tell exactly where this is going.

That is why, once they reach the place he has told her about, she knows he is not surprised that she suddenly jumps him, tackling him to the ground and tugging at his shorts. “Let’s play something really fun!” she tells him, and he squirms a bit, not quite struggling, but not making it easy for her either. “Come on, don’t you want to? We’ve had a lot of fun so far, so this is something I really wanted to show you!”

“I-I guess so,” he replies, and he tries to stop squirming as much, letting her take his shorts off this time. He has no idea what he is getting himself into, and no idea what he should do, but as terrifying as she is to him, he likes Acerola. In the time that they have spent getting to know together, he has developed quite the crush on her, and even if a lot of this is too intense for him, and even if he does not know _what_ to do, he knows that he would be crazy to pass up an opportunity like this, with the girl that he likes.

So he decides to just give in, and let her do whatever she wants with him, and pray that he is able to keep up with her.

It is pretty embarrassing to be stripped from the waist down in front of her, but from the way that she grins at him, it seems like she likes what she sees. He swallows hard, trying to steel himself for whatever is to come, and that is when she leans down, parting her lips eagerly to wrap them around his cock. Allister jumps at the sudden contact, whining out pathetically as he is overwhelmed by fresh sensation, barely able to handle all of this at once.

Acerola takes all of him into her mouth, moaning happily as she does. She had been pleased to discover that he was already hard when she first stripped him. He wants this, even if he is not sure what it is that he wants, and she is all too eager to give it to him, to show him all that she can do for him. He whimpers as she sucks him off, growing tense as he fights against the steadily building pleasure, not knowing what to do with all of these feelings, with all of these sensations, until suddenly, her mouth pops back open.

Allister can’t help but whine when this happens, so lost in it already that he barely realizes he is doing it. She grins up at him and says, “That’s good, isn’t it? I can do even more for you, so you don’t need to sound so sad, alright?” He looks away, and she giggles. “Always so shy…you know, it would be a lot more fun if you would let me see your face.” When he shakes his head, she says, “Aw, why not? I already know how cute you are, so you really don’t have anything to worry about.”

He wants to keep resisting her, but the way she begs him is a bit too hard to resist, especially knowing that the longer he takes, the longer it will be before she keeps going and gives him even more. With shaky hands, he reaches up to take his mask off, only to quickly look off to the side, cheeks burning red in his humiliation. But Acerola seems plenty pleased with herself, cooing over how cute he is, not seeming to mind that that only makes him blush harder and harder.

“Alright, enough teasing,” she finally says, much to his relief, but then she follows it up with, “At least, with talking. Gonna have to use my mouth for something else now!” He expects her to suck him off again, and is excited for that, but he is surprised when she pushes his legs back instead, and kneels down lower, giving him no chance to react before she is already licking along his hole, making him yelp in surprise.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asks.

“Don’t worry about it, this is going to be fun,” she replies, without really answering his question. He wants to ask it again, but then, she is pressing her tongue inside of him, and he is rendered completely speechless. Allister is immediately overwhelmed by her treatment, unable to think at all, as he surrenders himself to this strange, new sensation.

Acerola does not slow down at all, getting into it without giving him a chance to catch his breath or recover, not giving him a chance to regain his composure before she is eagerly eating his ass, tongue working inside of him to discover all of his weak points, searching for any signs of sensitivity, responding to each of his moans with even more. And he has no chance of holding back his moans, shyness be damned, not when she is doing everything in her power to get him to cry out for her.

She knows just what she is doing, while he has no idea, and is swept along with whatever she wants to do to him. He is turned completely shameless when at her mercy, not even able to remember the ability to feel shame at this point, she has taken so much from him. It is all too easy, to take control of an inexperience, adorable boy like him, and she knew from the start that she had found a good playmate, so she is so glad that she could convince him to take her out to somewhere out of the way, where she could take her time with him, where the two of them could have as much fun together as she could ever want.

And things are still not over yet, because she is only having her fun with teasing him right now. As she pushes him closer to the edge, she has her mind on other things, her tongue slowing to a gentle flick, just to tease him and draw things out, just to leave him wanting more from her, while she thinks about what is to come next, what she has really come out here to claim. His adorable butt is one thing, and definitely a treat on its own, but she knows what she really wants, and what will ensure that he will never forget her- not that she thinks that there is any chance of that at this point, but still.

She only teases it out for a little bit longer before she pulls back, listening to his shuddering gasps and quiet whines, as he trembles for her, too breathless to even ask her what she wants to do next. None of that matters, however, because she is already shifting their positions again, so that she can get on top of him. Lifting her dress as she does, she giggles and says, “Are you surprised? Did you know I wasn’t wearing anything under here today?”

His face goes red and he stammers, not sure how to react to that, causing her to giggle even more. “Did you know that I _never_ wear panties around you?” she asks, and he looks like he might faint at her words. “Okay, that one was a joke. I just decided to take my chances with it today, to make this easier!” Now that she is straddling him, it is only a matter of sinking down onto him, and his virginity will be hers. This adorable boy that she has befriended and taught so many fun things to, the boy that she has gotten to take off his mask, and show a side of himself to her that she knows no one else has ever seen.

“Please…” he whimpers, and she half expects him to beg her to stop overloading him, but instead, he tells her just what she wants to hear. “Please, I want…I-I want more…”

“That’s all you had to say,” she replies with a wink, before letting herself sink down onto him slowly, drawing out high, pathetic moans from him as she lets him fill her. She takes her time, just to draw it out, just to push him further, wondering if he will grow so impatient that he can’t wait for more. But it seems that he is so overwhelmed by the feeling that he is not able to do anything but cry for her, frozen in place as he lets her control everything.

Tormenting him is fun, but she knows what he really needs, and what she needs as well. Biting her lip as she moans back to him, she lets him fill her completely before she starts to move again, bouncing on his lap. Though she starts out slowly, she is soon lost in the motions, riding him with abandon, throwing her head back and crying out happily. Allister lets her handle everything, so lost in it all that there is nothing else he can do, but she does not mind that at all, more than satisfied with doing it all for him, with taking everything that she wants, all on her own.

He feels great, and using him for her own pleasure feels great, so great that she can’t hold back for long, and she does not want to try to. She would rather just give in right away, coming so suddenly that it surprises him, that it sends him right over the edge with him, and she makes sure to look down at him as he comes, not wanting to forget the expression on his face, so glad that she got him to take the mask off, if only so that she could see him in this moment.

For a little while, she lets him rest and catch his breath, not wanting to push him too far, too fast. But, since they are already out here and since they are already all alone, it only makes sense that they keep taking advantage of that, and keep having fun together. Today has already been unforgettable, but she is never satisfied, not as long as her playmates can keep up with her.

Acerola knows that she has found a good one- she only wishes that she could take him back to the Alola region with her!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
